Death of a Bachelor
Death of a Bachelor is a 2026 comedy film written and directed by Jackson Kelley, based on the Panic! at the Disco album of the same name. The film stars Jackson Kelley, Nick Stone, Payton Frisch, Landon Weaver, and Tyler Mejia as five friends who are separated after a wild bachelor party, with Kaiden Rivera as a mob boss. Cast *Jackson Kelley as Brendan *Nick Stone as Ryan *Payton Frisch as Spencer *Landon Weaver as Brent *Tyler Mejia as Dalton *Kaiden Rivera as Chuck Walker Plot Brendan (Jackson Kelley) lives in Las Vegas with his roommates Ryan (Nick Stone), Spencer (Payton Frisch), Brent (Landon Weaver), and Dalton (Tyler Mejia). Brendan is currently in a relationship with Sarah, which may result in him moving out of their shared apartment. The guys are split on Brendan and Sarah's relationship, but they approve overall. One day, while near the Las Vegas sign, Brendan proposes to Sarah, who says yes. The guys go out, and party like no tomorrow (Victorious). However, the next morning, Brendan wakes up alone in a hotel room in Caesar's Palace. Finding the place trashed, there is no sign of his roommates anywhere and their contacts out of his phone. (Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time) Brendan tries to find his car, but is given a busted up Bugatti Chiron in its place. It takes several days, but Brendan finally finds Ryan, inside a church, who has taken up religion. Brendan talks him out of it (Hallelujah) and they drive off. They have an encounter with the leader of the gambling empire, Chuck Walker (Kaiden Rivera), who kidnaps the two because they stole his Bugatti (Emperor's New Clothes). Brendan and Ryan escape, and try to find the others. All is not well, because Brendan's car is found destroyed inside a pool. Dalton is inside, and he is dead. (Death of a Bachelor) Brendan and Ryan bury him in the desert, and continue their search. They find Spencer in a casino, known as the Crazy Genius, where he somehow wins all his games (Crazy=Genius). Brendan and Ryan help Spencer escape when it is revealed he is rigging the matches. Losing hope of where Brent is, a news report shows he is in Los Angeles, running naked through the streets. The guys travel to the city, only to not find him (LA Devotee). Rather, he is shown in jail. The guys go there, pay bail, and let him escape. The guys leave Los Angeles and make it back just in time for Brendan's wedding, where the memories flash by (Golden Years). Brendan and Sarah leave to consummate the marriage (The Good, The Bad, and the Dirty), and then jump cuts to three years later, where Sarah throws divorce papers at Brendan's face, finding footage of the bachelorette party where he is shown having sex with a stripper (House of Memories). Feeling empty and alone, Brendan moves back in with his roommates, who all acknowledge the night as "the best fucking night ever" (Impossible Year). In a post credits scene, Dalton is shown to be alive, and the real one running naked through Los Angeles. He is locked up in Shady Pines Asylum, setting up Eddie and Vic. Reception Reception to the film was somewhat positive. On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the percentage sits at 74% with the critics consensus reading, "Death of a Bachelor may sound familiar at times, but it's made up for with several redeeming qualities." Many critics compared the film to The Hangover, which Jackson Kelley responded with, "OK, my latest film is a ripoff of The Hangover. So what? I can do what I want. All those faceless Twitter morons telling me how to do my films. Make an award winning film, then we'll talk."